Young and Beautiful
by starkelly255
Summary: For a killer who thought his life was perfect the way it was, he never knew how much he was missing. All those couples he passed by were forever a remaining fact that he could never find someone who will love him truly…But in this world, there is true love for us all. Even if we are not perfect, young, and beautiful…


**YOUNG AND BEAUTIFUL**

**_Hey everyone! so this is a new creepypasta story I am currently working on. I am uploading this in two places Wattpad and this site. So you can find this on either one. I am going to update on both so that way they stay up to date :D hope you all enjoy this story!_**

**Chapter 1: Everything is fine**

The sun shined brightly through the trees as he walked through the forest. He could hear birds chirping, animals running around, and leaves rustling with the wind. He had his hands in the pockets of his white hoody that had faint and noticeable crimson red spots and marks. He sighed softly as his never closing eyes glanced around the thickly wooded area.

He had seen it again. Another couple laughing and smiling. He could remember the woman's bright smile, her shiny blonde hair fanning and fluttering around in the wind, and her blue eyes sparkling whenever the man would catch her in his arms. He remembered the cheery mood around that area, and he could remember the feeling of loneliness. He was never one to feel lonely. He had enough friends to comfort him. But…even with all those friends…he could never really find a way to fill in that feeling.

He groaned as he continued walking. The hood of his hoody helped his eyes to stay safe away from the blinding rays of the sun. He knew that he could never fall in love. It was a rule among the house.

_"Rule number 3: Never ever fall in love" Slenderman had said. He remembered looking at the faceless figure and asking why._

_"Why?" He asked. Slenderman looked at him with a serious face…or at least, more serious than his usual one._

_"Love, is what blinds us all. It keeps us from hurting others. We develop emotions and devotion. In other words; it makes us weak." He had declared. He stared at him with a neutral gaze, but on the inside he was a little hurt. He would never find the love that everyone around him gets, but since he didn't want to appear weak he agreed._

_"Ok then, these are the rules I'll abide by or else I shall be kicked out and destroyed by Lord Zalgo." He had said, slightly amused. The faceless man nodded and disappeared, leaving him alone._

He couldn't help but wish he had never agreed. The feelings he had kept bottled up all these years were starting to surface. But no matter how hard he tried to keep this hidden, they always returned when no one was looking.

"Who am I kidding?" He thought out loud. He came to a grassy area with a lake. There were leaves and small flowers littering the ground. He walked to the lake and knelt by the cool water. He could see the smiling couple as he looked into the clear waters. He could hear the joy from them before he killed them.

Yes, he killed them…but what else could he do? He hated how others were free to love but he couldn't. He hated seeing them so happy, it disgusted him beyond reasoning. So, he dealt with it the way he knew how to, he killed them. He had killed the man first.

He had stabbed him repeatedly, even though the blood was splattering everywhere, until the face was barely recognizable and he could no longer here his breathing and screams. He dropped the man carelessly and made a mad dash for the woman. He had grabbed her around the waist and yanked her to him. Knocking her to the ground, and pinning her down by the wrists with one hand, he dragged his sharp bloody knife along her white summer dress. Her blue eyes were shiny with tears and she was sobbing and pleading. Her face was contorted into terror and fear. He smiled down at her with his long carved smile, but his eyes showed rage and hatred.

"You think you're so lucky don't you?" He said squeezing her wrists hard. She writhed with pain and tried to struggle free, her blonde hair gathering leaves and several strand sticking to her tear stained face.

"Pl-please let me go!" She cried, she glanced over to her mutilated boyfriend and cried harder. The man growled at her fiercely.

"You putrid humans think that everything is perfect! That you have everything!" He yelled at her, she squeezed her eyes shut and gasped when he put the tip of his knife to her stomach.

"N-no, just let me go! You took away my Joshua! What more do you want?" She cried at him. He snarled at her.

"I want what you have!" He yelled and pierced his knife into her stomach. She screamed at the intense pain and cried as he yanked the knife out. He kept stabbing her until she was silent. Her loud cries and screams for help died away as he plunged his knife into her one last time, and watched as she took her last shuddering, painful, breathe. Her bright blue eyes dulled, and he watched as the blue faded and the eyes became lifeless and brown. He sighed and got off her. After cleaning his knife on the girl's blood stained dress, he ran.

He ran until he couldn't feel that feeling, he ran until he reached the thickly forest, the same one that led him here to the lake. As the man stared down into the shallow water, he couldn't help but angrily slash his hand into the water, causing ripples to form, and water to slosh and disrupt the peaceful area.

With a sigh he watched as the angry water slowly calmed down, his reflection slowly moved with the last remainders of the ripples. As the last died down and his reflection became clear and smooth, he looked at himself. He had _truly_ looked at himself. He saw his eyes, wide from lack of eyelids, and black with red irritated veins from lack of blinking. He glanced at his carved smile; it had long ago healed, but not fully. His smile had not closed up, as it was unable to due to his cheeks being sliced in half. Occasionally it bled, but that was only if he had been too rough with his mouth, like yelling too much or over stretching his jaw. It was hard to eat and drink because it would just slide through the opening in his cheeks, so he mostly used a straw to slurp up his drink and soup…or anything him and his friends blended together in a blender. His mind was a corrupt twisted cavern of insanity. And no matter what you did, it would never go away. He was, and always will be, insane. Not even love could fix that.

"I'm beautiful." He said to his reflection. He knew he was. He could feel it whenever he looked at himself. Even his friends told him he was. "I am beautiful." He repeated. He remembered speaking those words when he had first carved his smile. His jaw was so sore and tired from smiling, so he relieved it by carving this beautiful smile into it. He smiled at the memory. He was so happy he made that choice…but he was so confused on why people were afraid of him. _They're probably just jealous, so they're trying to make you feel bad about yourself._ His mind had told him. He smiled at that thought and was filled with joy. He laughed insanely and smiled wider into the river. But….if he was so beautiful…why was it that no woman ever wanted him? His wide smile faded and shrunk to his normal smile and his joy filled eyes lost their spark. He glanced back down and made a lopsided frown.

Just then a face replaced his reflection, it was a boy with blonde hair and red eyes, and he smiled and waved. "Hi Jeff!" He said as his head popped through the water. Jeff, being slightly taken aback, let out a yelp and fell backwards, his hood falling down and revealing burnt, black hair. His eyes burned at the new light and he groaned in pain and quickly put his hand on his forehead to shade his eyes.

"Hello BEN." He muttered as he got up. BEN came up from the water laughing.

"Oh _man_! You should have _seen_ your face dude!" He said grasping the sides of his stomach and laughing hard. Jeff growled under his breath and walked over to the laughing elf.

BEN was attired in a green tunic, with a white under shirt, and white leggings with a brown belt and brown boots. He wore green hat and had blonde hair that seemed to mysteriously flutter by an invisible wind. And his eyes were surrounded in black save for two red orbs which served as his pupil and blood dripping from his eyes. Jeff grabbed the collar of his green tunic and pulled the laughing elf to him.

"Listen you little Link look alike, I need to ask you a question." He said. BEN immediately quieted as Jeff stared at him with those unblinking eyes.

"O-ok…" He said. Jeff dropped him and walked back to the water. BEN fidgeted for a while.

"H-Hey Jeff…can we _please _not sit so close to the water?" He asked. Jeff looked at him with an incredulous look.

"You just popped out of the fucking water and scared me, and now you're fucking afraid to go near it?" He asked his hands on his hips. BEN looked at the ground.

"W-well…er you see….Slendy sort of put this spell on me to help me kill some people by the beach…" He said, his pale white face turning red. It was Jeff's turn to burst out laughing.

"Oh my gosh! You mean to tell me that _Slenderman _helped you out? Jeez Louise your such a chicken!" He said. BEN looked at him with confusion.  
"My name is BEN…not Louise." He said. Jeff laughed harder.

"I _know that _Blondie." He said calming down. BEN rolled his eyes and slowly edged his way to the edge of the lake.

"Whatever, so what did you want to ask me?" He asked. Jeff looked at him and took a deep breath.

"Am I beautiful?" He asked. BEN looked around as he sat down; he looked at Jeff with suspicion,

"What are you trying to say?" He asked, his eyes squinting at Jeff. It took a matter of seconds for this to click in his mind. Cupping some water with his hands, Jeff slashed it at BEN.

"I'm not fucking gay cheese brain!" He growled. BEN shrieked from the water and hurriedly tried to wipe it clean.

"Fine, _fine_, so then why would you ask that?" He asked with irritation. Jeff huffed and folded his arms across his chest.

"Am I beautiful enough for someone to…_love_?" He asked. BEN stopped wiping and looked at Jeff.

"Jeff you know the rules!" He shouted. Jeff shushed him.

"I know cheese brain! It's only a question! If we didn't have rules would I be beautiful enough for a girl to love me?" He asked. BEN looked around cautiously.

"To be honest, yes Jeff. You are beautiful enough for a girl to love you. But you have to face reality. We are killers, they are humans. We are immortal, they are mortal, we are monsters, and they are…humans. And whether we like it or not, that's how it stays. No matter what, we can never have that feeling of love. Even if we asked Zalgo himself. Monsters like us never get things like that. It's how it always will be. Nothing can change that." BEN said. Jeff remained silent. He looked at the ground. BEN's words had stung like a bitch. He had to admit to that, but not matter how hard he tried, those words hung true.

"Thanks BEN." He said standing up. He could feel tears fog his vision. He put his hood over his head and remained looking down. He tried to keep the lump in his throat down.

"Jeff, are you alright? Is everything ok?" BEN asked gently, his red orbs dimming softly. He tried to touch Jeff's shoulder, but the harsh reply from his friend made him stop.

"I'm fine…everything is fine…just fine." He replied. And without another word Jeff ran a second time that day. But this time, he was trying to run from himself…but everyone knows you can't…no matter how hard you try.

It seemed that the day that seemed so bright and sweet, turned into bitter and cruel gall.

**Well that's a wrap! This is my first fanfic for Jeff the Killer, so please go easy on me. **

**Fun fact: When you die, your eyes lose their color and turn back to brown or black.**

**Please leave a comment!**


End file.
